


Wrapped Up in the Details

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Julie is always amazed at Becky's gift wrapping abilities.





	

Julie had no idea how intense wrapping gifts could be, not till she had spent her first Christmas with Becky that was. It had started at the store, buying what she thought was way too small of an amount of wrapping paper. She still hadn’t told Becky that she bought a few extra rolls just in case. Apparently, though, Becky had the whole thing down to a science. 

First was the paper; it had to be a certain thickness for it to pass the Becky standard. Then came the bows; you couldn’t put the bows on any gift till the morning it was to be unwrapped. Once again, Julie learned this the hard way. Every gift she had wrapped had fallen victim to the cats. At least Becky saw the humor in it.

Julie watched as Becky grabbed a box, inspecting it quickly before unrolling just enough paper. She’d place the box just slightly off center and wrap it a flurry of motion. Julie doubted any single present had taken the woman more than twenty seconds. It was infuriating the younger defender. She was only on her second gift while Becky was well into the double digits. They were perfect too with crisp edges and folds. It made Julie want to strangle her with the roll of ribbon they had; though she somehow refrained. 

Becky also only ever made one cut for each present and Julie still hadn’t figured out how. She was slowly coming more and more to the final decision that she was, in fact, dating a witch. She didn’t mind, however; she just wished that Becky would actually admit it.

“Magic,” Julie muttered under her breath again, and Becky smirked over at her.

“It’s not magic. I’ve just done this a lot.”

“Magic.” 

“Babe,” Becky turned fully to face Julie. She put her hands on Julie’s thighs, leaning up so they were nose to nose, “it’s not I promise.” She kissed her quickly before sitting back down.

“Sure, that’s what they all say. Haven’t you heard of the Salem Witch Trials?” Julie asked and Becky laughed.

“So, you’re going to burn me at the stake to prove otherwise?”

“Oh god, no. I’d miss you too much. Plus, who would wrap all the presents then?”

“You seem to be doing just fine…”

“I’m slower than molasses in January.” 

“No, you aren’t.” Becky moved so she was sitting behind the blonde. “Here, I’ll show you.” Becky carefully took Julie’s hands and the two wrapped a gift together. “The trick is being confident in your work.” Becky kissed Julie's cheek. 

“Sure, that’s the trick.” Julie laughed, turning in Becky’s lap so she was straddling the woman. The blonde smiled as she grabbed a bow from the bag beside them, pulling the back of the sticker off and sticking it directly on Becky’s chest. Becky smiled, cupping the woman’s cheek, she pulled her into a kiss. 

“So what if you suck at wrapping gifts? You’re the best bow placer I know, and the tags you write? Impeccable.” She grinned, kissing Julie again. 

“Well then, that’s how we’ll do it, later, when we have kids. You wrap, I’ll make the tags and place the bows.” Julie smiled as she pressed their foreheads together. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s the perfect plan.” Julie kissed Becky again. “I mean, if that’s what you want, one day?”

“That sounds like a great plan to me.” Becky started laying kisses down Julie’s neck. “But first, I think I need to practice my unwrapping skills,” Becky said, playing with the hem of Julie’s shirt. 

“Oh you do, do you?”

“Oh yeah. See, I’m really good at wrapping but I rarely get the chance to unwrap.”

“Well, now’s your chance.” Julie grinned as Becky lifted her shirt over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try to put out short holiday one-shots during December while trying to finish up other longer works. So if you have a holiday idea you wanna see prompt me Here. Aside from that if you sent me a prompt anytime in 2016 and haven't seen it yet don't worry I still have the list going I do believe I have some going all the way back to June and I still plan on getting those done, it'll just be in 2017.


End file.
